The Gifted
by Gideon's Dreamer
Summary: Usagi is the new girl at school with very special abilites. At this new school, she meets 5 guys, who just so happen to have very similar abilities
1. Meet Ami and Duo

The Gifted

The Gifted

Tsukino Usagi sighed as she walked up the steps to her new school and flung one of her long, blond ponytails behind her. It was a relief to start fresh, to start at a place where no one knew you. Yet, at the same time, Usagi was full of dread. What if this new school was just like the others? What if she was immediately cast out? Usagi shook her head and continued towards the school. She didn't want to think about that at the moment, not right now, and hopefully never.

As she approached the door, She noticed a girl with short blue hair coming towards her with an armload of books. The girl reached for the door, and immediately all the books in her arms tumbled to the floor. Usagi stopped and helped the girl pick up her books. The girl looked at Usagi and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Mizuno Ami. You're new here, aren't you?" The girl, Ami, said.

Usagi nodded, "My name is Tsukino Usagi. How'd you know I was new?"

"Well I can always tell who's new, because they help me pick up my books. Most people here just ignore me and keep on walking. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I'm just looking for a new friend. I figured that this would be a great way." Usagi said, jokingly.

"Well, you're certainly going about it the right way. Come on, I'll show you around the school. We've got plenty of time. Why are you here so early anyway?" Ami said, gathering up the rest of her books.

"I figured that if I got here early, I could find all my classes and not be lost and late during school. A lot of people point you in the wrong direction when you're lost and late. I've learned my lesson."

" I suppose they do. No matter. I can show you around!"

Ami and Usagi proceeded into the school. Usagi got her class schedule and found out that she was in 3 out of 6 classes with Ami, including lunch. Usagi inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least she'd have someone to eat with for once. Ami showed Usagi where all her classes were and where her locker was.

"Listen," Ami said to Usagi, "I have to get rid of all these darn books, so I'm going to my locker. Too bad it's on the other side of the school. I'll see you in class later, ok?"

"Yeah, see you later. Oh, and Ami? Thanks!"

"No, Usagi, thank you! Later!"

Ami walk down the now crowded hall and disappeared. Usagi shook her head and focused her attention on shoving her backpack in her locker. When she finally got it in, she found that she couldn't close the darn locker. She mumbled a curse under her breath as she tried to get it closed.

"My, what language!" A voice said behind her, scaring her badly.

Usagi turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen. The eyes belonged to an extremely adorable braided chestnut-haired boy who was just about the same height she was, if not taller.

The boy smiled at her. It was a smile of confidence and mischief.

"Having a little bit of trouble?"

Usagi shyly nodded. The boy reached over her and easily closed her locker for her. Usagi turned around and stared at her locker.

"Whoa! How'd you do that? I've been trying to get that thing closed for the last 5 minutes."

Again, the boy gave her that adorable smile.

"Well, It kinda helps that this used to be my locker last year. I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my name is Usagi Tsukino. And you are?"

"Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you Miss Tsukino."

"Ok, mister Maxwell, do you always go saving girls from their lockers?"

"Not usually, but you happen to be standing right in front of my locker. I needed you out of the way, so I decided to help you."

"OH. Well…Thank you…I guess."

Duo laughed. "No problem! See you around, Usagi."

And with that, Duo turned and walked away. Usagi was so busy staring at his disappearing form, that she didn't even realize the fact that he didn't open his locker.


	2. Meet Quatre, Rei, and Makoto

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi watched as the American boy, Duo, disappeared in the crowed school hallway. She shook her head in amazement. That was really some guy. It surprised her that he actually talked to her without making fun of her. Not to mention the fact that he was really good looking. She cast one last glance down the hall, and then turned and walked the other way.

Within 2 minutes, Usagi's head was spinning. Sure, she kinda knew her way around before, but now, there were several people running, walking, and pushing their way through the hallway.She was so busy looking for her class that she ran straight into something very solid. She fell very hard on to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm sorry!" a male voice said.

Usagi looked up from her spot on the floor and saw a very good-looking blond Arabian boy. She couldn't help but blush as he helped her off the floor.

"That's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going. It was my fault."

"No. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm sorry."

"No problem. My name is Usagi Tsukino" She offered him a rather shy smile.

"My name is Quatre Winner. You must be new here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, Just because, there are not very many people who don't know who I am. Therefore, I'm just guessing that you're new."

"Well, in that case, yes, I am new here. I think I'm lost. I knew where the class was before school, but now I'm totally turned around."

"Hmm… Well, let me take you to your class. It wouldn't be nice to leave you stranded alone in this hall."

Usagi laughed. "How can I be alone in a hall as crowded as this?"

Quatre looked at her seriously. 

"You'd be surprised with how lonely it can get in these halls. Now where's your class?"

Quatre started to walk down the hall with her after she told him what class she was supposed to be in. 

"But, weren't you going the other way?" Usagi asked as they walked down the hall. She was sure he was.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to a friend, but you and I are in the same 1st hour, so I'll talk to my friend later." He looked down at her and smiled. Usagi couldn't help but blush, once again.

When Usagi and Quatre got to their class, Quatre nodded to the teacher at the front of the room and then went to find a seat. They immediately found seats right next to each other near the back of the room. Quatre sat to her left. On her right side was a girl with long black hair. The girl looked at Usagi with wide eyes as she sat down. She quickly leaned over to a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, which sat in front of her and started to whisper. The girl with the ponytail turned and looked at Usagi and whispered back.

"Oh boy," thought Usagi, "Here we go again."

The dark haired girl took out a sheet of paper and started to write a note. A few minutes later she was done writing. She leaned over and handed the note to Usagi. Usagi picked up the note and started to read:

_Hi!_

Are you new to this school? I haven't seen you before. What's your name? Are you and Quatre friends? How long have you known him? Inquiring minds need to know!

_Write back!_

_Rei Hino _

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She thought for sure this girl, Rei, was going to shun her. But, really, why would she? She doesn't know about her secret yet. Hopefully, no one will. Usagi didn't think that she could handle the shunning anymore. Usagi took out a pen and began to write back to Rei.

_Hi, yourself!_

Yes, I'm new to the school. Today is my first day here. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I just met Quatre 5 minutes ago. I ran into him in the hall, literally. I was lost, so he brought me to class, especially since he has this class.

_Usagi_

Usagi handed the note back to Rei. Rei read the note and then handed it to her friend in front of her. The girl turned and smiled at Usagi. She turned back around and started to write a note herself. In a few minutes, she was handing a note to Usagi also.

__

_Usagi,_

_It's nice to meet you. My name is Makoto Kino. I hope we can talk later. It's cool to meet new people and I'd like to be friends._

_Later!_

_Makoto_

Usagi smiled as she read this. The teacher, Mrs. Hime, began to do role call. When she got to Usagi's name, she made Usagi stand and introduce herself. The kids in the class gave her a warm greeting. It really was nice to meet so many friendly people. This was definitely going to be a great school year if she judged by the first day.

At the end of the class, Rei and Makoto immediately grabbed Usagi and began talking to her. They found that they had the same lunch together. The girls squealed with excitement and walked arm in arm down the hall. They were definitely friends now. Usagi smiled and thought to herself, "this life is what I've been waiting for!"

Usagi was so happy with her new friends, that she didn't even notice the fact that Duo and Quatre stood off to the side, staring at Usagi as she walked off down the hall to her next class. Duo and Quatre nodded to each other. They turned around and walked away.


	3. Meet Wufei and Minako

First of all, I'd like to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my story. It means a lot, guys! I thought I wasn't a very good writer. You've gotten my hopes back up! Just to let you know, I haven't decided who I'm pairing who with. All I have to say is that Quatre and Duo are my favorite guys. Aw geez! I don't know. I just hope this story works out. Ok, on with the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

Usagi, Rei and Makoto parted ways soon enough to go to their classes. Usagi was practically bouncing with happiness. She decided to walk to her locker, although she didn't need anything from it. She was hoping that she'd see Duo again. For once, she had something to look forward to in school.

When she got to her locker, she didn't see Duo. She opened her locker and pretended to get some things out, hoping that he'd come to his locker. While she waited, she noticed a girl on the other side of her. She was a very pretty girl with blue eyes, long blond hair, (shorter than her own) and model looks. The girl looked up and smiled at Usagi.

"hi! My name is Minako Aino. What's yours?"

"Usagi Tsukino. It's really nice to meet you. You're really beautiful."

Minako gave a little giggle.

"Thanks I really needed that. Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you around, though."

And with that, Minako was gone. Usagi shook her head. It was getting easier and easier to make friends here. She looked up at the clock. 3 minutes before class starts. That meant that she had at least 2 minutes to wait to see Duo again. She decided to wait.

Unfortunately, he didn't show up, and Usagi was so wrapped up in her daydreaming that she just barely noticed the bell ring, showing the fact that she was late for class. Usagi muttered a swear word under her breath and slammed her locker shut.

"My, my. Are we going to make this your usual swearing place?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned around and saw Duo, much to her delight. Behind him stood a Chinese boy with dark hair pulled in a ponytail and dark slanted eyes. She smiled at them.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Last time, it was the locker. This time, I'm really late for class." She shrugged. "I'm Usagi by the way." She said to the Chinese boy.

The boy grinned at her and waved.

"I'm Chang Wufei. Nice to meet you. Duo told me about you already."

Usagi looked at Duo and smiled.

"Oh, really? And what did he say about me?"

"Oh, something about a pretty blond girl with gorgeous blue eyes and a potty mouth." Duo said, grinning.

"Well I had reason to!" Usagi said indignantly.

She shook her head and headed off towards her classroom. Wufei and Duo followed her.

"Hey! What's your hurry?" Duo said, walking along side of her.

"Hurry? I'm late for class!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, since you're already late, why don't you hang out with us for a while?" asked Wufei, stepping in front of her to make her stop.

Usagi sighed. Wufei really was starting to get on her nerves. She just had to get to class. She didn't care if Wufei was an extremely hot guy or if she did want to stay and talk to him and Duo. She had a bad feeling that if she did stay, she wasn't going to like it. So, calmly, she stepped around Wufei, mumbling something about getting to class. Wufei grabbed her arm. Big mistake.

The moment Wufei grabbed Usagi, she got a flash, something that was all too familiar. It was quick and it didn't make much sense, but she saw Wufei covered in blood, and it seemed like he wasn't bothered by it. In fact, it seemed as though he enjoyed it.

Usagi's stomach turned and twisted as she gaped at Wufei in horror. She said softly, almost inaudible, "oh, no. Not again. Not here." She quickly turned tail and ran away down the hall.

Duo gave Wufei a knowing look after Usagi disappeared around a corner. Wufei grinned at his friend and nodded.

"Well, Maxwell, I'm convinced." 

With that, they turned around and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry people! **Grins** It's kinda late (12:11 am to be exact) and I have to get up early in the morning (5:30 am to be exact) I promise to try and update this everyday. Hey I have no life! Why not spend it writing? Good night!

Gideon's Dreamer


	4. Meet Trowa and Heero

Chapter 4 Pha & Apryl Swanson Pha & Apryl Swanson 12 954 2001-06-08T21:52:00Z 2001-09-25T13:55:00Z 6 1047 5968 49 11 7329 9.2720 Print 75 1 

Chapter 4

            Usagi ran down the hall and into the first empty room she found, which, thankfully happened to be the girls' bathroom.

            "Oh god. It's happening again. I thought it was gone. I thought it was over." She said softly, trying to choke back the sobs that were trying to be heard.

            She hid in one of the stalls and spent her time quietly crying and sobbing.            A good hour and a half passed before she ventured out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard all the din the kids made while passing to their next class. Usagi came out of the bathroom and ran into Ami, literally. 

            "Usagi! Where have you been? We were supposed to be in 2nd hour together. I was really worried." Ami exclaimed as she got up off the floor.

            Usagi shrugged and helped pick up Ami's books.

            "Sorry, I was late for class, and I didn't want to come in so late, so I decided not to go at all. I spent the hour hiding out in the bathroom." She shook her head, and decided to change the subject "Anyways, its lunchtime now, right?" 

            "Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet some of my friends. We have a table all to ourselves in the lunch room."

            Usagi and Ami headed for the lunchroom. Usagi gasped as she walked into the room. It was huge! The room was made of 3 levels, the lowest level being next to the stage and the highest level being surrounded by windows.  All the people in her old school could fit into that one room. She marveled at how big the room was and was amazed with the fact that there were so many people in the room. She never realized the fact that there were so many students in the school.     

            Usagi followed Ami. As she followed, Usagi glanced over towards the windows. There she saw two guys surrounded by girls. One guy had brown hair with a hairstyle that had bangs that covered one of his eyes. The eye that you could see was green. He seemed completely bored with the girls surrounding him, who seemed to talk non-stop to the two boys. The other boy had messy, dark brown hair with cobalt blue eyes. He seemed to completely ignore the girls. 

            Bang boy's eye roamed the lunchroom. When it came across Usagi, it widened. He nudged Messy hair boy and gestured to Usagi. Both boys turned and stared at her, totally ignoring the girls surrounding them. Usagi noticed this and got a chill, which ran through her whole body. She shook herself and tried to pay attention to Ami, who was talking to her.

            "--- You'll like them. They are the only people I trust fully in this school."

            Usagi shook her head. "Damn it, I missed what she was saying" She thought to herself.

            Ami lead Usagi to a table full of girls. Immediately a smile appeared on Usagi's face. The girls at the table were the girls that she had met earlier. Rei, Minako, and Makoto were talking and laughing with each other. They didn't notice Ami and Usagi walking towards them. Usagi heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

            "Yeah, she seemed really sweet. She even made friends with Quatre." Makoto said.

            Minako's eye's widened "Whoa, already?"

            "Yeah, she said that she ran into him. Literally. He walked her to class because she was lost."  Said Rei. 

            "Whatever. She said I was beautiful. She's really nice. Maybe that's why Quatre took to her so quick."

            "Hey guys!" Ami said, pulling out a seat to sit down. "I'd like you to meet my new friend Usagi."

            Minako, Makoto and Rei grinned at Ami and Usagi. Usagi grinned back. Ami had no idea that Usagi had already met the three girls. Minako decided to explain, and soon all of them were happily eating and talking with each other.

            Usagi sighed. She was really happy. For once in her life, she actually had friends and real ones at that. They accepted her. But there really was no telling how long that would last, so she'd make the best of it. 

            "Daydreaming?" Ami asked.

            Usagi looked at Ami, then at the other three girls. All four of them were staring at her. She blushed when she realized that they had been talking to her and she hadn't been paying attention.

            "Um…. What?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

            "I asked if you had met any of Quatre's other friends." Rei asked.

            "I dunno. Who are Quatre's friends?" Usagi asked.

            Makoto pointed to a table on the lowest level. Sitting at that table were Wufei, Quatre, Duo, and the two boys she saw when she came in the lunchroom. Usagi nodded.

            "Yeah, I know Wufei and Duo.  Duo's locker is next to mine and he introduced me to Wufei before…." Usagi trailed off. She didn't want to tell them what happened when she touched Wufei.

"Before what?" Minako prompted.

"Before 3rd hour." 

"Oh. So you don't know the other two?" Minako asked

"No. I've seen them before, but who are they?"

Makoto grinned at Usagi.

"Usagi, you have met 3 out of 5 of the G-boys."

"G-boys?"

"Do you remember the legend of the Gundam wing pilots?" Ami asked.

"No."

Ami sighed, "Gundam wing was a story about 5 teenage boys who fought in a war for freedom. The boys disappeared after the war, but their story lived on. All of the boys at that table have the exact same names and descriptions of the characters in the storybooks.  You already know 3 of them. Quatre is the heart of the group.  Duo is the clown and loud mouth. Wufei is all about justice. The two you don't know is Trowa and Heero. Trowa, the one with the bang, is the silent one. He won't speak unless he believes he really needs to say something. Heero is the unemotional one. We are still trying to figure out if he's human, because no one can be that void of emotion."

Usagi gazed at the boys.  Duo was making as much noise as possible, apparently trying to get some kind of reaction from Heero. Heero opened his mouth and said something to the boy. Usagi wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him say the word "baka". Usagi smiled. Yes, Duo certainly was.

Duo turned and looked at Usagi at the exact moment she smiled. He stared at her. A cold chill went through Usagi. She then noticed that all 5 of the boys were staring at her. She shivered. She didn't like how they were looking at her. Not one bit. She remembered what she'd seen when she touched Wufei, and she wondered if his friends knew about is love for blood baths.

Usagi's new friends didn't notice the staring contest between Usagi and the G-boys. But they did notice the fact that Usagi was shivering. Makoto suggested that they go outside, where it was much warmer, and finish eating. The other girls agreed, so they packed their stuff and headed for outside. Usagi glanced back as they headed out.  The boys were still staring at her. She turned her back on them and followed her friends, tuning out the weird feelings she had about them.

As soon as she left the lunchroom, Duo turned to the other guys and grinned. 

"We found her, guys!" He let out a whoop. 

Quatre and Wufei grinned back and Trowa nodded. But Heero kept his eyes on the now empty doorway.

"Yeah, We found her." He said quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Right after I said I'd update everyday, I got grounded because I was spending too much time on the computer. Go fig! Anyways, some one told me that I should make the chapters longer. I'm going to try. Hopefully, I get a lot of inspiration. Whatever! Ja ne!          


	5. We need her back

Ok people! Here's the deal: I've gone back through the chapters and changed a whole lot. I realized that I had the boys in roles they shouldn't have had. So I switched them around some, but not much. So if you've already read the last 4 chapters, I suggest you go back and read it. Ok, read and enjoy! Oooh and let me know what you think about my changes and such. 

Don't own the show or the characters, never will! Don't got no money, so don't sue!

Chapter 5

For the rest of the day, Usagi had fun. She really enjoyed the fact that she had friends. She and her new friends decided to skip the rest of the school day. Since Usagi was new in town, they decided to go cruising around the neighborhood in Makoto's car and show her where all the good places to hang out were. And that night they had a slumber party at Minako's house and they gossiped about different teachers and people at the school.

Usagi had never had so much fun in her life. She never thought that she'd ever be at a slumber party, especially during a school night. She really couldn't believe the fact that she skipped school on the first day of school. Everything was just so new to her. It made her so happy that while everyone was saying goodnight to her, she almost cried.

The next day, Makoto drove everyone to school and they all parted ways to go to their lockers. Usagi had butterflies in her stomach. She really wanted to see Duo, but she was afraid that Wufei would be around. It was weird. Yesterday at lunch, she had a bad feeling about the GW boys, but now she wanted him to ask her out. She just couldn't understand why she was having conflicting emotions.

She didn't voice that worry to Minako, though. They walked down the hall together, chatting about the day before and the classes they missed. They stopped their conversation short, though, as they came to their lockers. There, leaning against his locker was Duo. Minako threw Usagi a sideways glance when Usagi slowed down to a stop before she reached her locker. Duo stood up straight and walked over to Usagi.

"Hey beautiful! Didn't see you for the rest of the day, yesterday" Duo smiled at Usagi. "Listen, I need to talk to you for a minute. I hope you don't mind." 

The last part he said to Minako, who was still standing there, looking between Duo and Usagi. Minako flashed Usagi a big smile and then turned around and proceeded to her locker.

"No problem! I'll talk to you at lunch Usagi!" Minako said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Usagi watched Mina walk away then turned to Duo. She wondered what Duo could possibly have to say to her that he didn't want said in front of Mina. 

At first, Duo didn't say anything to her. He just looked at her and then slowly, very slowly, he began to smile. It was a smile she didn't like much. It was like he knew something she didn't. He opened his mouth, probably to say something, but then he closed his mouth. Whatever the smile was for, he had changed his mind about it, because his smile was wiped from his face and was replace with a quick scowl. But then the scowl was quickly replaced with one of his usual smiles.

"You know what?" Duo said to Usagi, "I'm going to have to get back to you on what I wanted to talk to you about. There's –uh –something I just remembered I needed to do. I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

Usagi couldn't help but let her disappointment show clearly on her face, but she nodded anyway. Duo saw the look on her face and took a step back from her. Usagi quickly put a smile on, trying to ease Duo's discomfort.

"Don't worry about it Duo, I'm sure that whatever it is you have to do is important. I'll just talk to you later, like you said." Usagi told him, then turned her back on him and walk down the hall to class, leaving Duo alone in the hall.

"It's a shame" Usagi thought to herself, "I thought for sure he was going to ask me out or something that close to incredible."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say the least, Duo was pissed. It wasn't very easy to piss him off, but when it happened, people had better watch out. The last time he had gotten pissed off, 15 people had been killed before someone managed to calm him down. Not surprisingly, that 'someone' was Usagi. Only then, her name was Serena.

Duo walked down the hall and walked right out the front door. There, waiting for him were Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero. Duo reared back and sent his fist into the wall next to Wufei, leaving a small crater in the wall.

"Why the hell did you stop me from telling her?" Duo practically yelled at Quatre. Trowa stepped in between Duo and Quatre, giving Duo a warning glare. Softly, Quatre explained to him.

"We can't just come out and tell her. You remember what happened last time, it was a total disaster. Honestly Duo, we have to find Luna first. She's the only one who can make her remember _everything_ without destroying her mind. You know that, right?"

Duo sighed and stared at the ground. For a few moments, he said nothing. When he looked up again, tears were shining in his eyes.

"I know", Duo, said brokenly, "I just miss her. I need her back."

Quatre nodded and put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"I understand, Duo. But please understand that you're not the only one who feels this way. We all miss her. We all need her back. And just think, soon we will have her back, and this time, no one will _ever_ take her from us."

The other boys nodded in agreement, except Heero. He was in his own world, full of pain and sorrow. But Quatre was right; no one was going to take Usagi away from him this time, even if it meant his own death.

"_No one…………"_


	6. Messing with her mind!?!?

Chapter 6

            Usagi headed towards her first hour. There, waiting in front of the classroom were Makoto and Rei.  They walked in together, chatting and doing such things girlfriends their age would do. They slid into their seats as the bell rang.  Mrs. Hime did role call and then began to start the day's lesson. As she turned her back to the class, the door opened and in came Quatre. Mrs. Hime saw him and he nodded to her.

            "Well, Quatre, nice to see you join the class today. I hope we can make this an everyday occurrence this year." 

            Quatre just shrugged, "I'll try this year, Mrs. Hime, but no promises."

            Mrs. Hime just shook her head and resumed the day's lesson. Usagi was awe struck.  She couldn't believe that nice, sweet Quatre had spoken to the teacher like that, and that Mrs. Hime actually let him get away with an answer like that. She never would have gotten away with that at her old school and something told her she wouldn't get away with it at this school either. So that made her wonder about Quatre. Were he and the other G-boys as special as the girls had told her?

            Usagi spent most of the class time thinking about Quatre and the rest of the boys. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was quite startled when the bell rang. She shook herself out of her stupor and got up out of her seat.

            As she walked out of the classroom, she noticed that most of the people in her class were staring at her. Some of them looked scared and some of them looked at her with something like respect. Even Mrs. Hime looked at her differently. Usagi wasn't sure why, but she decided to ignore it. She hadn't done anything to earn those looks they were giving her. She ran and caught up with Rei and Makoto.

            "Whoa, Usagi, I'm really surprised by you. You were in your own little world, weren't you?" Makoto asked. "You didn't take any notes and you actually got away with ignoring Mrs. Hime when she asked you a question. I'm really impressed with your gall." 

            "What?" Usagi turned to Makoto and stared at her. "What do you mean? I don't remember that."

            "Yeah," Rei jumped in. "I can't believe you did that. Mrs. Hime asked you a question and you just stared at her for a few moments and then turned away. And the worst part is that she let you get away with it!"

            "Get away with it?" Usagi was lost. She didn't remember that at all. All she remembered was sitting down and thinking about Quatre and then the bell, sounding for the next class.

            "Whoa, Usagi, maybe there is some truth to that dumb blond theory." Makoto shook her head at her new friend. The girls continued on their way to their classes, having decided to drop the subject. 

Unknown to them, Quatre stomped out of the classroom, totally pissed off. He went off to where the G-boys usually hung out. The moment he saw Wufei, he exploded and slammed him against the lockers. Quatre's whole face was flushed as he pushed Wufei against the locker again for good measure.

"What's your problem, Wufei? There was no reason for you to mess with her like that. If you really wanted to look through her memories, all you had to do was wait until she was home or something. She acted like a total zombie in class. Everyone noticed. We really don't need another Relena."

Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Duo all looked at Quatre in surprise. Normally he wouldn't blow up like this. But then again, When Usagi was involved, no one was safe from Quatre. Wufei held up his hands in self defense. 

"Whoa, I didn't do anything to her, Quatre. We already agreed we wouldn't mess with her mind until we found Luna. And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't do anything until I talked to you guys."

"Well, If you didn't, who did, Wufei? I know what I saw. It was a mind search, and you're the only one among us who could do that."

"Hn." Heero frowned.

"Heero….." Quatre said warningly. "What was that for?

Heero frowned even deeper before he answered. There was total silence as Heero seemed to balk at what he was trying to say.

"Heero!" Duo started to whine. "Come on, I can't stand the suspense! Say something already!"

"Hn. If it wasn't Wufei who did it, and He's the only one among us who can do it, who do you think did it? Who's the only other person who could?"

Quatre shook his head. "No."

"Yes."

"It can't be."

"Hn."

"Shit!"

Sorry people! Why didn't anyone tell me how sucky your first year of college can be? Why didn't anyone tell me how expensive it is!?! Why didn't anyone tell me that having 2 jobs and going to school would leave me with no time to myself?!?! Grr…Anyone should be shot, I tell ya!  No promises, but I'll honestly try to put out the new chap. soon. Thanks to all of you who have urged me to continue with this fic!


	7. What's in a name?

Everything was dark. She could hear her own heartbeat. It was slow but so loud that she could barely hear anything else. Gradually she became aware of pain. Deep searing pain in her abdomen that caused her breathing to become labored and shallow.  
  
Someone was calling her name. She opened her eyes to see a face so familiar, yet so unfamiliar to her. It was as if she'd seen him once before, but couldn't place where she'd seen him. The dark unruly hair on his head was slightly matted with some sort of dark liquid. His cobalt blue eyes were wide with worry.  
  
"No." she thought. " This isn't right. His eyes were supposed to hold no emotion."  
  
How did she know that, she wondered to herself. Who was this boy, and why did she feel she should remember him?  
  
'Heero.' The name came to her from somewhere deep inside her. Was that his name? Yes…and no. that's the name he holds now, but that wasn't always so.  
  
She looked at him and noticed that his face was speckled in blood. She looked around her to see if she could find where the blood came from. Around her stood 4 other boys. All four were speckled with blood. Somewhere from the depths of her mind, she was supplied with their names: Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Were those their names? Yes….and no. Those were the names they held now, but that wasn't always so.  
  
They were calling to her. Pleading with her to stay awake, to come back to them. This confused her. She was awake, she was with them. But they kept calling her name.  
  
What was her name, anyway? Names swirled around in her head, taunting her, telling her to pick one, for all were hers.  
  
Serendipity, Serenity, Selene, Serena, Bunny, Banii, that and so many more, but still none were the names that she should pick now. Names swirled round and round. So many of them, hundreds of them made themselves known in her mind , until she finally came across one that suited her.  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
They were still calling her, begging her to come back.  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
She didn't want to go. She saw the pain in Heero's eyes. She couldn't bear to leave him like that.  
  
"Usagi….!"  
  
But she had no choice. She was being pulled away from them. Everything was getting dark.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
Usagi jumped up in her seat, startled. She looked around her. The lunchroom, she was in the lunchroom, sitting with her friends.  
  
"Wow, Usagi! That's the second time today!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
Today, Usagi had been to all her morning classes. She had Makoto and Rei in her first hour, Ami in her second class and Minako in her third. It was nice to have a friend in each class, but today the classes seemed to end right after she sat down at her desk.  
  
"Second? How did you know she spaced out in first hour today, Mina?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"First hour?! I was talking about third hour!" Minako told Makoto.  
  
"Hmmm….Interesting. She did the same in second hour." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh…Would you guys stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!?" Usagi exclaimed, quite irritated with her friends.  
  
"Seriously, Usagi," said Rei, "What's on your mind? What could possibly be that important to want to block everything out?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. She seriously didn't know. And quite frankly, she was a little scared. Something was wrong with her and she had a feeling that it had something to do with the abilities she'd prayed would go away. But she realized, no they didn't go away. Her abilities were still there and they were getting stronger.  
  
· * * * * * * * *  
  
Quatre clutched his chest, panting for air. Duo reached over and patted Quatre on the back.  
  
"I know man, I know."  
  
Usagi was putting so many negative emotions out in the air, even Heero and Trowa could feel it, and they weren't even mentally psychic like Duo, Quatre, and Wufei were.  
  
"She's remembering." Trowa said bluntly.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"This isn't good," he said. "She shouldn't be able to remember anything until Luna does her thing."  
  
"In other words, Usagi is in danger of losing her mind, because someone started the memory process without the necessary precautions." Trowa said again, quietly.  
  
"Not just someone, Trowa. You know who it is." Said Quatre. " We need to find Luna now."  
  
"Maybe we should get Artemis. He'd know where she is, right?" asked Duo.  
  
"Maybe, Duo, maybe. But that means we'd have to approach the girls." Quatre answered.  
  
"No, not the girls, just Minako." Trowa said, resigned. "I'll go to her and ask. But you do know what that means, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo sighed, thinking of Ami. " it means that they won't be able to be normal girls with normal lives anymore. But do you really want to risk Usagi's life for normality? I'm sure the girls would gladly give it up to save Usagi."  
  
"I hope you're right, Duo."  
  
Yea! Another one done!!!! My dad let me move the computer into my room, so Now I can sneak and write without letting anyone know I'm awake! Isn't that great!?! Lol, um, well, I'm writing a lot now, so let's hope I get the next one out soon! 


	8. The Search for Artemis

Hiya! Yet another chapter is out!! Everyone jump for joy!! 

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, never will -- the characters, that is! Oh, and some of the story line also.

Oh, I would like to thank Cristina for suggesting the couples. At first I thought that it was weird to pair them this way, but it kinda makes sense if you look at it. I paired them with the people who could get the most character benefit. (Did that make any sense?) Anyone wanna know who the couples are, just email me. Otherwise, just wait until I specify them in the story.

"Blah" means talking

Blah means Trowa's thoughts

On to the story!!!

The Gifted: The Search for Artemis.

The stars are beautiful tonight. Trowa thought to himself as he walked down the dark street alone. He sighed as he came to a stop in front of a large, beautiful house and took in its features. It was more of a mansion than it was a house.

It figures they'd pick a house like this. He thought, slightly amused. 

He shook himself out of his amusement quickly. What he was about to do would probably ruin the life Minako had wished for so long ago. If it were his choice, he'd let her live out her life without ever knowing the pain and sorrow that she'd probably have in the future now. But it wasn't. They had made a pact a long time ago, something that he couldn't renege on.

__

**Flashback** 

"In other words, Usagi is in danger of losing her mind, because someone started the memory process without the necessary precautions." Trowa said again, quietly.

"Not just someone, Trowa. You know who it is." Said Quatre. " We need to find Luna now."

"Maybe we should get Artemis. He'd know where she is, right?" asked Duo.

"Maybe, Duo, maybe. But that means we'd have to approach the girls." Quatre answered.

"No, not the girls, just Minako." Trowa said, resigned. "I'll go to her and ask. But you do know what that means, right?"

"Yeah," Duo sighed, thinking of Ami. " It means that they won't be able to be normal girls with normal lives anymore. But do you really want to risk Usagi's life for normality? I'm sure the girls would gladly give it up to save Usagi."

"I hope you're right, Duo."

**End Flashback**

Trowa sighed as he walked up the walkway to the house. As the one who knew Minako better, he had been the designated person to go to her and ask of Artemis's whereabouts. She'd probably ask why and he'd probably have to tell her something that would hopefully satisfy her prying questions. But knowing Minako, she'd pry until she got the truth. And he'd tell her.

I really wish we didn't have to do this, love. But Usa-chan's life is at stake. 

Trowa rang the doorbell to the house and waited for someone to answer. Minako threw open the door.

"It's about time you show---" Minako stopped in mid-sentence when she finally realized who was at the door. 

"Oh. Trowa. Um, hi! Come in! Come in!" She stepped aside to let Trowa in. He stepped in and took in his surroundings. Yes, they really had chosen a good place to live. Well done, Minako. He thought. He quickly scanned the room, in hopes to see the little white cat he'd been so used to seeing around in the past. When he was done scanning the room, he looked up to find Minako staring at him. Her eyes bore into him and gave him quite a shock. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Um, no offence or anything, and don't think I don't want you here, but can I ask why you're here?" She cocked her head to the side as she studied him studying her.

Right, I came here for a reason. Trowa thought to himself.

"Uh. I'm looking for Artemis."

"Who's Artemis?"

Ok, maybe she doesn't call him Artemis

"Uh, well, do you have a white cat?"

"No, Dad's allergic to cats. Why do you ask?"

Fuck. No Artemis, no cats. We're back to square one. 

"Never mind, Mina. I thought you had my cat."

"Your cat? I didn't know you liked cats."

I don't. 

"Yeah, well, I do, but I can't seem to find him."

"Well, what made you think that I had him?"

Smooth one, Trowa. You didn't think that one out properly. Now what are you going to tell her?

"Um….I've been going house to house looking for him."

"That seems kinda hard to do. Why don't you just post fliers around?"

"You know, Mina, That's a great idea! I'll go do that right now!"

Trowa turned around to leave. Outside, he was cool and collected. Inside, he was a ball of nerves. As he reached the door, he began to calm down. He was almost home free. He could leave and not have to worry about ruining Minako's life.

"Hey, Trowa, wait up!"

Trowa's breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah, what's up, Mina?"

"I figured I could come help you look for your cat. That way, it'd be twice as fast and you could have your cat back in no time!"

"That's alright, I can look for him myself. Besides, weren't you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for my dad, but it seems like he's staying late at work. I have nothing better to do, so I can just leave him a note and come along with you and help."

Shit.

"No, that's alright, you stay here and wait for your dad."

"Nope, I insist!"

Great, fuck!

"Well, if you insist…."

"I do. I'll be right back, I need to write dad the note."

"ok."

Still keeping the calm exterior, Trowa watched as Mina walked into the kitchen. He should have known that a sweet, caring girl like Minako would insist on helping. 

He thought about how he could get rid of her quickly so he could go and report to the rest of the guys. He could always lead her around and bore her to death. He always seemed to bore the girls, because was a listener, not a talker. Finally deciding what he was going to do, he calmly waited for Minako to come back and join him.

When she came back, she grabbed a coat and headed towards the door. Trowa opened the door only to find someone already there with a key poised to unlock the door. The person and Trowa locked eyes and stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Minako broke their eye contact by running to give the guy a hug.

"Dad! It's about time you got home! I'm leaving out for a while, but --" Minako broke off when she realized that her father wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was still staring at Trowa. Trowa was staring at him also. Calmly, Trowa crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Trowa." Minako's father acknowledged.

"Artemis." Trowa nodded at Minako's father.

Minako looked between Trowa and her father, confused.

"Dad? What's going on?" Artemis looked at his daughter guiltily. "Trowa, that's my dad, Andrew, not Artemis. That's your cat's name, remember?"

Trowa nodded, looking at Minako, feeling slightly guilty himself.

"Um, Mina dear, would you mind if Trowa and I talked alone for a minute?"

"Sure, dad." Minako said. She walked upstairs to her room. Quickly she ran to the air vent in the corner of her room. The air vents ran throughout the house, so she could always hear everything that was going on in the house. At first, she couldn't hear anything. She had begun to worry that they had left the house when she finally heard talking. She pressed her ear to the vent.

"I didn't think I'd see you this time around, Trowa."

" I was hoping you wouldn't have to."

"She's in trouble again, isn't she?"

"Yeah, he's found her already. She starting to remember."

"Are you sure? Luna's started the process?"

"No, that's why I'm here. We can't find Luna. We were hoping you'd know."

Minako heard her father sigh.

"I don't know where she is, Trowa. I haven't seen her since the last time we were all together."

"Fuck. Usagi's in trouble then. We can't save her without Luna."

Minako's heart clenched. They were talking about her new friend Usagi. But how did her father know her? How did Trowa know she was in trouble? Pictures flashed in her mind. A black cat and a white cat, her girlfriends, blood, Usagi dead with a stranger standing over her body. It frightened her. What the hell was that? She got up from her corner and staggered down the stairs to where her father and Trowa were standing.

Trowa and Artemis looked at Minako with horror. She was clutching her head and breathing hard. Her pupils were extremely dilated, making her eyes large and dark. She looked at them for a moment before screaming.

"What the hell is going on!?" She screamed before she blacked out and fell. Trowa was at her side in an instant and caught her before she hit the floor. He looked at Artemis sorrowfully.

"She's starting to remember, too. We need to find Luna fast, Artemis, or Usagi and Minako are in trouble." 


	9. What's a Luna?

Hey everyone! Thanks for letting me know that I had uploaded the same chapter twice. But just between you and me: It wasn't me! I didn't do it! I only uploaded it twice!  Anyways,

OMG! Can you believe it!? Another chapter out in less than a week's time! Don't y'all just love me? I do! Uh, heh heh, I don't know if this chapter is long enough, but at least it's out, right?

Apply the required disclaimer here ___! And now, on to the show!

What's a Luna?

"So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked after Trowa told the boys the next day. "Artemis doesn't know where Luna is and we don't have a clue. We don't even know if she's human or cat. And we can just go around and ask either, because she may not go by that name anymore."

"We could go ask the girls about her. Maybe they would know." Duo suggested.

Trowa shook his head.

"No. Asking the girls about her might trigger a memory. They'd be in the same situation that Usagi and Minako are in. Do you guys really want to risk that?"

"No, you know we don't," Wufei said, frowning, "But what choice do we have? Yes, asking them might trigger memories, and yes, they'd be in the same situation, but we can't just let Usagi and Minako die. And look at it this way, if we ask the girls and find Luna, all 5 will be safe."

The boys nodded in agreement. They really didn't have a choice, so they decided to split up and find the girls to ask them to join the boys for a meeting later during lunch. 

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Usagi walked down the hall to her next class. A huge yawn escaped her lips. She hadn't been getting any sleep lately. She stayed up late most nights, trying to keep her dreams at bay. She woke up several times at night when she did fall asleep, panting and gasping for breath. She was scared.

Her dreams were plagued with 5 sad eyed boys, blood and pain. It wasn't anything unusual, she used to have dreams like that before she moved. But this was different, her dreams weren't making any sense. Before, she understood what was happening. What she saw was of things that were to come, a warning of sorts. The dreams she was having now weren't of the future. She really wasn't sure if they were of the past though. She didn't remember anything of the sort happening to her.

Usagi's train of thought was interrupted as she slammed into something solid. She had been walking pretty fast, so the abrupt stop made her lose her balance. She toppled to the floor, taking whatever she had run into with her. Usagi groaned as she watched her books and papers fly all over the hall. She had been carrying a lot because she had stopped going to her locker.

She got up and dusted herself off. Only then did she finally notice what, or rather, who she had run into. She froze as she locked eyes with him. Cold, emotionless, prussian blue eyes stared back at her. 

'That's how I remember them,' She thought to herself dimly. Then she realized what she had thought. 

'It was him in the dream!?' She thought wildly.

As she had an inner conversation with herself, Heero and Usagi stayed in the hallway staring at each other. If anyone had been in the hall at that point, they would have seen an interesting sight. Heero was still on the floor, with one knee on the ground. Two feet away from him stood Usagi. In between them were masses of papers and a few books lay scattered on the floor. And yet all of that was ignored as they stared at each other. One might have thought they were having a staring contest.

Usagi shook herself out of her inner thoughts and realized that she had still been staring at Heero. She quickly averted her eyes. 

"Gomen nasai, Heero-kun." Usagi said bowing slightly. 

She moved forward to help him off the floor. Heero abruptly got off the floor and stepped away from her. Usagi was slightly taken aback at the glare he gave her. Then he turned on his heel and left her standing in the middle of the hallway, with all her books and papers still scattered on the floor.

"Thanks for the help!" Usagi called after him, sarcastically. She sighed as she started to pick up her things. As she picked up her last book, she noticed a folded piece of paper. Curious, she unfolded the note and began to read. After reading the first couple of lines, she gasped.

_Usagi,_

_It's important that we speak with you. We know all about you, your nightmares and the secret you kept from your friends. We also know that you are in danger. Please meet us at the top of the hill at the end of the school's boundaries. Please, it's a matter of life and death._

_G-boys_

__

Usagi's breath came in deep gasps. How did they know? No knew about her nightmares. Not even her parents knew, and they knew basically everything about her. And as for her secret, it's possible that they could know, rumors spread quickly, but weren't they scared of her now? She might predict their deaths or something.

Usagi's breath went back to normal as she thought of that. If they weren't afraid of her, something really must be wrong.

'Fine,' she thought, 'I'll go to them and find out what their life or death situation really is. Nothing bad can really come of this. Worse comes to worse, they'll just avoid me if something bad happens. I hope.'

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Usagi walked toward the hill at the school's boundaries. She had managed to keep out of the girls' sight as she walked out of the school. She didn't want to have to answer questions they might ask when they found she was going to meet and talk to the G-boys. 

As she got closer to the hill, she noticed that the boys were already there. She couldn't see them clearly, but it looked like there was more than just 5 people up there. When she came into range, what she saw froze her in her tracks. Panicking, she started to hyperventilate.

'No! I didn't want them to know!' Usagi thought panicking. She stood at the foot of the hill and stared up at her 4 friends who sat with the G-boys.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Quatre clutched at his chest and started to gasp. Rei looked at the blond boy who sat next to her a little worriedly.

"Are you alright, Quatre?" Rei asked as she gently rubbed his back. Quatre nodded and gave her a weak smile. Then he turned to the guys.

"She's here, and she's a little panicked. I don't think she was expecting the girls to be here."

Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami exchanged a look with each other, that clearly said: Why wouldn't she want us here? This look didn't go unnoticed by the boys. As a matter of fact, they exchanged a look themselves, saying: What have we gotten ourselves into?

"Duo, go get her," Quatre requested, still gasping for breath. Duo nodded and headed down the hill.

"Oi! Usagi! We're waiting for you! Come on!"

When she didn't move right away, he grabbed her arm and led up the hill to where everyone was seated. Usagi looked at her girlfriends to access what they were thinking. Makoto, Ami and Rei looked confused. However, Minako looked a little sick. She was pale and her breathing was a little labored. Usagi looked at her worried and she noticed that Trowa looked a little concerned also.

"What's going on here?" Usagi finally asked. Duo jumped up and bowed to everyone, his gestures saying that he'd talk.

"Everyone, Usagi's and Minako's life is in danger." At that, Makoto, Ami and Rei gasped. Usagi was a little taken aback, because she didn't know Minako was in trouble also. Minako just sat there. Apparently she already knew.

"What do you mean, in danger?" Ami asked quietly. Duo looked her in the eyes and quickly looked away.

"I don't really know how to explain this with out saying too much, but basically, something was triggered inside them without taking the necessary precautions. If we leave this be, then your two friends will more then likely die."

"Die!?" Rei jumped out of her seat. "Die? How do you know this?"

"Rei look at her," Duo said, gesturing to Minako. "How long have you known her?"

"Since we were babies."

"Have you ever seen her sick? Has she ever had the mumps, measles, or the chicken pox? Has she even had a cold?"

Rei looked down at the floor as she thought back to when they were kids. Minako had never gotten sick, not even she had gotten sick. They would play all day out side, even when it was raining, and they never got so much as the sniffles.

"No." She answered.

"Well look at her now. Look at how pale she is. She can't even breathe correctly. Does that answer your question of how we know?"

"How can we stop this?" She asked resigned.

"We need to find Luna."

"Luna?" Ami got a flash of a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. She leaned forward and held her head, breathing a little hard then she was a few seconds before. Duo noticed this and cast a worried look at his friends, gesturing to Ami.

"What's a Luna?" Rei asked.

"Luna is the only one who can save them from death. She can set things right."

"What does she look like?" Rei probed further.

"A cat." Ami gasped out loud. Rei finally noticed that Ami was getting pale and pasty.

"A cat?" Rei turned to Duo, questionably. Duo shrugged.

"Or a human."

Makoto got a flash of a black cat turning into a human woman with long dark hair and a crescent on her forehead. She blacked out momentarily and fell backwards in her seat. Wufei caught her before she could hit the ground. He looked at her devastatingly. 

"you're not sure?! What can she do if you're not sure?"

Rei got a flash of a black cat that had yellow light coming from the crescent on her forehead, making them remember….something. She fainted and before she could hit the floor, Quatre was there in an instant to catch her.

Usagi watched as her friends drop one by one. She was horrified. Was it her fault that this happened? Were her only friends going to die?

Wufei looked up from Makoto and looked at Usagi.

"Not if we can help it."

Usagi looked a Wufei for a moment. She didn't think she had said it out loud.

"You didn't." he said bluntly.

Usagi took a step back from Wufei. 'He can read my mind!?' she thought wildly.

"Yes, I can." He told her amusedly. 

"Great, Wufei! You scared her. That means we're going to have to tell her who we are or she won't trust us." Duo exclaimed, angrily.

Usagi stepped back from them more, even more frightened. Her backing up was stopped, though, when she backed into Heero, who stood behind her. He narrowed his eyes at her, frightening her more. 

"who are you people?"

Quatre sighed. 

"Sit down Usagi, we'll tell you everything we can."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Whelp! Guess what people!? Some of the mysteries will be explained in the next chapter, Such as What powers do these boys have? How do they know Usagi? What powers does Usagi have? How do they know Luna, Artemis, and the other girls? And do you know what the best news is?? I wrote the next chapter before I wrote chapters 4 through 9! So it will be up sooner than you think! Isn't that great??

Until later, everyone! Ja ne!


	10. Disappeaing School Trick

Ok, people. There were some things I wasn't proud of when I rewrote this chapter, so I decided to rewrite it. So, I hate to tell you, but now, instead of one big chapter, it's being split into 2 smaller ones. I hope you don't hate me. I'd cry if you did (or something like that.) Anyways, my head hurts. So I'm gonna stop writing and let you get on with the R&R. Oh, yeah, I'm giving a shout out to Cristina, for proofreading my chapters, and to Moonchild DJ, who agreed to co-write a story with me (which is totally gonna rock!). I love you guys!

Apply the required disclaimer here ___! And now, on to the show!

*****************************

Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei gazed at the girls that were now sleeping in their arms. Quatre sighed as he held Rei close to his chest. Trowa lovingly brushed a gold strand of hair out of Minako's face. Wufei blushed somewhat as he straightened Makoto's skirt that had rode up as she passed out. Duo gazed around at their surroundings and glanced back at Ami before he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, they were no longer on school grounds. Instead, they were in a large clearing of a forest. Duo nodded his satisfaction before he gently laid Ami upon the green grass. The other boys followed suit.

Usagi, the only female of the group that was still conscious looked wildly about, slightly alarmed.

"Uh…What just happened?"

"Duo no baka, smooth move." Wufei said, shaking his head.

"Me? You're the one freaking her out with that whole mind reading thing." Duo exclaimed, glaring at Wufei.

The boys glared at each other for a while before Quatre spoke up.

"Ok, guys, that's enough. Now, because of you two, we have to tell Usagi something. So which of you will do it?"

Duo held his arms up in mock surrender.

"Ok Q-man, I'll stop giving Wu-man hell at the moment, but no promises later."

"My name is Wufei, not Wu-man, Maxwell."

"Sure, whatever you say….Wufie."

"Maxwell!"

Duo ran from Wufei, who was chasing after him, promising death. The two kept it up for a while before Usagi let out a small giggle. That's when they realized that she was still there, and they hadn't explained anything like they had promised. Quatre cleared his throat loudly.

"Right, um, Where do we start?" Duo asked out loud. He looked at the guys, but they just shrugged at him.

"Um, how about telling who you are, and how do you know about my abilities?"

"Well, that would be a good place to start, but we can't just come right out and tell you who we are. You probably wouldn't believe us anyway." Quatre explained, apologetically.

"Try me." Usagi stated, leaning forward towards the boys who had positioned themselves in front of her.

The boys looked at one another, silently talking to each other with their eyes. No one exactly knew where to start and exactly how to start. After close to 5 minutes, Duo finally rolled his eyes.

"Aw hell, why don't we just tell you?"

He looked at the alarmed expressions on Quatre's and Wufei's faces. Trowa widened his eyes and Heero just closed his eyes and folded his arms

.

"Usagi," Duo began. "There's no real name for us. We are called many different things and they still don't describe what we are exactly. Basically, the closest name you could get to that would explain who we are would be-"

Duo broke off before he told her the name. He glanced quickly at the other boys. Trowa had his arms crossed over his chest. Heero had almost completely turned away from the group. Quatre nodded, giving Duo permission to continue.

"The name that would best describe us would be: Vampire."

"Vampires?!" Usagi looked at each boy incredulously. She was really hoping that they were just joking. But by the looks on their faces, there was no such luck. They were absolutely serious. Usagi wasn't sure if they were crazy, or well, just crazy.

"H-how? We're standing in broad daylight! You should be ashes, or burning or something! Duo, You're wearing a cross, for goddess sakes!" Usagi was a little on the hysterical side.

Quatre shook his head.

"No, Usagi, Duo said that Vampire would best describe what we were, not that we were the Vampires that the books and movies tell you about. We do live very long lives, and we do drink blood, but those other superstitions don't work with us."

"Well, if you do drink blood, are you planning on drinking my blood and killing me?" Usagi asked.

The boys began to laugh. Well, Duo, Quatre and Wufei laughed. Trowa managed a small smile and Heero just stood there and folded his arms.

"I guess we have to explain things to you ." Wufei said. "No, we are not going to kill you, and no, we will not drink your blood, not unless you want us to."

"Want you to? Why would I want you to? And explain what? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Whoa, hold on there!" Duo raised his hands to calm Usagi down. Duo turned to the guys.

"Ok, so who wants to get into the story of our lives?" Duo said to them. No one said anything. They just stared at him. He shrugged at them and they shrugged back. It was apparent that Duo was going to tell the story. And why not? He was, after all the loud mouth of the group. Duo sighed.

****************

Well, that's it for now, people. Hope you enjoyed it!! Bai-bai!


	11. The Village Saviors

Whoo-hoo!!! I finished a chapter, finally!! LOL, this is dedicated to Kevin, Jessalin and Moonchild DJ, all of whom urged me to hurry up and get this thing out.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, and never will! (The characters, that is. The story line is mine! All mine!!! Muhahahahahah!)  
  
Notes: "blah" means talking  
  
//blah// means mental conversation  
  
~'blah'~ means flash back dialog  
  
Now, on to the show!!!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
Duo sighed and looked at Usagi. How was he supposed to start this story? It was torture enough to have to tell the story, it would be like reliving everything. But how was he supposed to tell her their background without telling her too much about her own? Their lives were intertwined with her own.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know? You might hear a couple of things you may not like."  
  
Usagi nodded, a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Usagi?"  
  
"No, actually I don't"  
  
Duo nodded, "See, I told you that you wouldn't like some of the things I'd have to say. You might not even believe most of the stuff I have to say, but just bear with me and listen to what I need to tell you. It might make a little sense at the end, ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded once again, not liking how he was starting off.  
  
"Go ahead, Duo. I'll listen."  
  
Duo took a deep breath and began with his story.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"About 4 thousand years ago, back when everything was simple, the 6 of us were born together in a village where magic wasn't considered evil, but was considered a great honor to possess. The 6 of us were considered a miracle, mainly because we were born at the exact same time on the exact same day. We were born to different parents in different homes, but the villagers could see similarities in the 6 of us.  
  
"Soon, the novelty of our births wore off, but when we turned 6, another miracle occurred. We started to show signs of possessing great magic. Our parents were very pleased to hear this. Immediately our parents sent out to find a magic tester to see what abilities we possessed.  
  
"Later, it was confirmed, we each were born with a special talent. You, Usagi, were born with the ability to see, at least that's what the villagers called it. You were able to see what was needed to be seen, whether it was past future or present. Wufei, as you know, was born with telepathic abilities, being able to read minds and such things. Quatre, here, was very special. He not only had empathy, but he also had the ability to travel on the astral plane. Trowa was born with Telekinesis, the ability to move things with his mind. Heero was born with the ability to heal any wound, no matter how big or small, but not any injury he inflicted. And I, as you just saw, had the ability to 'blink', meaning I have the ability to move from place to place in mere seconds.  
  
"Anyways, Our parents were quite proud of us. We were sent to train and develop our powers because the villagers believed that we would affect the future of the village. The training was to last for 10 years, which would not only help us develop our abilities, but also understand learn about other magic.  
  
"On the night of our 16th year, a celebration was held for us. Not only had we reached adulthood, but we had also completed our 10 year training. We had learned all we could from our teachers. Our next step was to either set out into the worked to gain more knowledge or to settle down and start a family. We all decided to settle down. So that night we also had a betrothal ceremony. How lucky we were to find that we had all been betrothed to the ones we loved. The girls you see here with us, your girlfriends, were betrothed to us. You were betrothed to …"  
  
Duo trailed off when Wufei, Quatre, Trowa and even Heero gave him alarmed looks.  
  
//Oh. Sorry guys, I forgot!// Duo said to them through them mental link Wufei had established permanently between the 5 of them. He gave them a sheepish grin.  
  
//Baka Onna. It figures that you'd forget about that.// Wufei gave Duo a disgusted look.  
  
//Look, Duo, we don't want to tell her everything before she can remember her past. Just tell her enough of our past without telling her too much of her own.// Quatre told Duo, gently.  
  
Usagi had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Duo had stopped talking immediately. When she finally did notice, she was a little puzzled. She looked from one face to the other and saw that the boys were looking at each other with weird facial expressions.  
  
"Uh, guys? What's going on?"  
  
Duo turned away from the rest of the guys, grinning at Usagi sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi. Now, where was I?"  
  
"The betrothal ceremony."  
  
"Right. Well, before the ceremony ended, you started to scream about dogs and blood. A couple of minutes after that, wild dogs ran into our village. At least we thought they were wild dogs. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not sure if they were or were not.  
  
"Anyways, everything went chaotic as the dogs started to attack people. We kept our heads, though, and immediately started to act as a team. Wufei established a mental link between the 6 of us. I blinked people to safety and Trowa moved the dogs away from people. When the dogs were out of the way, Quatre used his empathy to find hiding and injured people and Heero healed those who were wounded.  
  
"The villagers were proud of us. It seemed that they had been right about us. We had helped the village. If it weren't for us, there would have been several dead and injured people. So yet another celebration was held in honor of us.  
  
"Later we found that Heero had gotten wounded by one of the dogs. His fiancé made a big fuss about it, so Heero just shrugged and healed it. Or at least he tried to. It wasn't much of a cut, a mere scratch, really. But it wouldn't heal right away. After trying for a while, it finally did heal. You complained about not liking what that meant, but the rest of us just shrugged it off and forgot about it.  
  
"Two nights later, you woke up screaming about dogs and blood. We thought that you were talking about the wild dogs again. But right before our eyes, Heero began to change. He turned into a bigger, hairier version of the dogs that had attacked the village. We were too shocked to do anything at first, and during that moment of hesitation, Heero got out of our hut. We immediately set out to stop him. It was hard, but we finally managed to catch him and retain him. But 3 people had already been killed: his parents and his little sister. In the morning, he was back to normal, but with no memories from the night before. We had to explain to him what had happened. For two more nights this happened, each night ending with more deaths. On the fourth night we had finally decided to tie him down, but he didn't change.  
  
"The villagers came to us on the fifth night. The killings came as quite a scare to them. They begged him to leave, to find some cure for Heero, to stop the killings. Heero could only agree, he had nothing left in the village but his fiancé , who was slightly scared of him like the rest of us were. So he packed his stuff and set out into the world. We decided to go with him. We couldn't let him go alone, he was part of us. Besides, who would look after him and make sure he didn't kill anyone else? So we vowed that we'd find a cure for him and bring him back home alive.  
  
"For a month we wandered from town to town, village to village, looking for some kind of cure. Instead, we gathered information. We had finally learned that Heero only changed during the span of the full moon. We also found that most people called Heero a werewolf. That word made us very unpopular in most places. Eventually, we got word of a possible cure for Heero, so we eagerly went to find it.  
  
"Eventually, we did find it. We arrived at a castle that looked like it had been abandoned for years. We were kinda nervous about going in, you especially, but Heero was determined to find a cure so he could start a family with his fiancé. So we went in and met with the master of the house. I can't tell you his name yet, but you'll know soon enough.  
  
"The master of the house told us that he had heard of Heero's predicament and that he had a possible idea for a cure. He told us that he'd give us the cure, but only if we paid him back. Heero was the only one who wasn't reluctant to agree. I saw a strange glint in his eye as Heero agreed. I tried to tell him about my sinking feeling, but he just shrugged me off, telling me that strange feelings weren't my talent. Instead, he followed the Master of the house into a back room.  
  
"You, Usagi, started to pace back and forth the moment Heero entered the backroom. You kept saying that you didn't like what was happening. Your pacing had gotten the rest of us all worked up. And then Quatre collapsed, gasping with pain. He laid on the floor, repeating Heero's name  
  
~'Oh Heero! Why, Heero? Why?'~ Over and over again. I really started to get worried then, but Heero came out of the back room, smiling, saying that he was cured. So we relaxed, only a little, though. There was still payment we had to deal with.  
  
"We looked to The Master of the house. He was smiling at us, practically leering at us as we asked what payment he wanted from us. He said that payment was quiet simple. He said that all we had to do was become like him and recruit others. We stared at him for a while, trying to understand what he meant. Finally, Wufei asked the question we were hesitant to ask. What exactly was he, and what did he mean by recruiting others?  
  
"So he explained to us what he was, and in gory detail, no less. We were appalled. We all absolutely refused his offer, backing out of the castle as quickly as we could. The Master just smiled at us and told us that it was a bad idea to try and back out of deals. He told us that we'd be sorry. We ignored him.  
  
"He sighed as he watched us back away.  
  
~'well, I suppose I can get you in the next life, Don't say I didn't warn you….'~ He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Heero immediately changed into his wolf form and turned on the person closest to him, Quatre. Quatre was ripped to shreds before he died. Then he turned to Wufei. He lasted a bit longer, but he still died. Then he went after you, the same happening to you as the others. I was last. I lived long enough to see Trowa beg The Master not to kill him, that he'd give in and recruit. I saw The Master snap his fingers again, and Heero turned back to normal.  
  
"Heero looked around at our dead bodies and threw up.  
  
~'Maybe next time you'll follow orders, Heero'~ I heard the master say. That was the last I saw of that life."  
  
"I don't believe you." Usagi said bluntly.  
  
"Look, I may run, I may hide, but I never lie. But why don't you believe me?" Duo asked, curious. He wondered what part of his story made Usagi believe that his story was false.  
  
"I don't believe you, because that's not what I saw. What I saw happened differently than that."  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Ok everyone! That was longer than my usual postings, ne?  
  
Now, don't worry. That's not the end of their story, but that's all I'm gonna put up for now. It was just way too long to try and post right now. No worries! Just think of this as something to tie you over until next time. 


	12. A memory, A truth, and A confession

Hey people. Sorry this took so long. I started this back in 2001, and at first I knew where this was going. But the story took a direction that I wasn't expecting. It was only supposed to be 3 chapters..can you believe that? I've been having some problems these last few months: Computer, life, and school. Fortunately, I've moved into a dorm room at Waync State. I only have 3 classes, so let's hope that the chapters will be fast in coming. Yeah... let's get to it, right?  
  
Apply the required disclaimer here ___! And now, on to the show! * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
"Look, I may run, I may hide, but I never lie. But why don't you believe me?" Duo asked, curious. He wondered what part of his story made Usagi believe that his story was false.  
  
"I don't believe you, because that's not what I saw. What I saw happened differently than that."  
  
"Fair enough." Duo said to Usagi, grinning. On the outside, he looked calm and collected. Inside, he was panicking.  
  
//What she saw?? She saw something? She remembered something? Guys! A little help here! What are we gonna do?//  
  
//Braided baka,// Wufei grumbled, // Why do you think we're telling her everything now?//  
  
//Wufei's right, Duo. The more we tell her now, the less she'll think she's crazy later when she starts to remember by herself.// Quatre said, calm and understanding.  
  
//And to think, we're trusting you with her life// Wufei grumbled, once again, //you might as well just *take* her to --//  
  
//Baka! Don't say his name! Don't even think it!// Trowa practically growled, in a sudden burst of emotion. //you remember what happens when you do that. We are *not* putting these girls in danger again, this I swear!//  
  
Heero stood off to the side, listening. He didn't join in on the conversation, but he agreed full-heartedly with Trowa. The rest of the boys felt Heero's fierce agreement over the link they had with each other. Quatre turned and looked at Heero in surprise. It had been such a long time since they had felt anything from the silent, almost emotionless boy. Quatre hid the small bloom of hope that blossomed in his heart from the other boys.  
  
Usagi looked up. She hadn't noticed the silent conversation the boys had. She had been too busy thinking about the vision she had a while back. They had been calling for her, asking her to come back. They were all so sad, even Heero, who now seemed so emotionless. Was that really a memory? Or was that just a dream?  
  
"So, Usagi, What was it that you remembered? I'm very curious, I must admit." Duo said, interrupting Usagi's train of thought. Usagi shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together and out of the haze. She missed the look that passed between Quatre and Duo.  
  
"Uh.Well, I don't know how to explain it. I'm not much of a storyteller."  
  
"Don't worry, Usa-ch-- um.Usagi. Just tell us what you remember. We'll know what you're talking about." Duo blushed as the other boys noticed his little slip up. Thankfully, Usagi didn't seem to notice that, either. Wufei actually got a little worried as he noticed that. She seemed more unaware of things than usual. He hoped that it was just because she was trying to remember.  
  
"What I remembered was something really different than what you told me. I-- I think I was the only one who died. I..I think I had been wounded in the stomach. You guys were covered in blood, but I'm not really sure whose blood it was. You were all standing around me, asking me to open my eyes and stay with you, to stay awake, but I still...I s-still..I died anyway."  
  
There were a couple of minutes of silence as everyone took it all in. For Usagi, she sat and tried to shake off the bad dream. For everyone else, they sat and remembered the time when they all finally broke, when they finally realized that the killing had to stop. Usagi looked up at each of the solemn faces.  
  
"Well? Was it just a dream, or was it really real? Is my overactive mind making things up?"  
  
Duo cleared his throat, trying to stall while he thought of how to say what he had to say. How could he explain all the times he had seen her die? And how could he explain how she had died if she asked? Could he tell her, or would one of the guys stop him? Did he even want to?  
  
"Well?" Usagi prompted, when she saw that Duo was stalling. Duo looked up at her and grinned, but Usagi noticed that it was a fake grin. Duo actually looked sicklier than what he probably had wanted.  
  
"Uh...Well...You see..What I mean is." Duo stuttered as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. //Guys! Help me! I don't know what to say!//  
  
Wufei snorted. //Well, that's a first. Our little 24 hour radio has finally run out of batteries. Who's gonna handle this?//  
  
//Apparently not you!// Duo shot back.  
  
Quatre sighed audibly. //I guess that means I will//  
  
"You see, Usagi, what you saw really did happen. What Duo described also happened."  
  
"Both of them happened? I died twice? How is that possible?" Usagi asked, quite puzzled.  
  
"Uh, remember when Duo asked you if you believed in reincarnation?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Well, the story Duo described was the first lifetime we all remember. It's either the first lifetime we spent together or the first life we had, period. We're not too sure."  
  
"The first lifetime? Wait a minute! Exactly how many lifetimes have I had?"  
  
"..let's just say hundreds."  
  
"HUNDREDS!?" Usagi practically screamed.  
  
Duo waved his hands, trying to convey Usagi to calm down.  
  
"Shhh, Usagi. We mustn't disturb the area around us much. You'll put the animals around us in a frenzy and you might call some unwanted attention." Duo explained. Wufei snorted once again.  
  
//Hell must be freezing over, Duo just asked someone else to be quiet!// Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei.  
  
"Hundreds? Hundreds..Oh..my.uh, exactly which lifetime did I see? Or do you know exactly?"  
  
"Well, the one you saw was the last time that we were with you. I think that it was 3 lifetimes before the one you have now."  
  
"Why was that the last time you were with me? Are you telling me that you're not with me every single lifetime?"  
  
"There are several reasons why we are not with you every single lifetime. Sometimes it's just because we can't find you. We have to figure out where and when you'd be born, and that's always difficult. Sometimes, we don't even know *if* you've been reborn."  
  
Quatre purposely left out the main reason why they hadn't been with her every single time. The rest of the boys noticed it, but they decided not to interfere. After all, some things were better off left unsaid. At least for the time being.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Okies, That's it for now! More to come later, hopefully in the next week. No, definitely in the next week. Kevin, this is for you!!! Love Ya! 


	13. Kitty and The Rabbit

I know! I know! It's been an extremely long time since I've updated! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry! Don't hate me!!!  
  
Apply the required disclaimer here ___! And now, on to the show  
  
Last time...  
  
"There are several reasons why we are not with you every single lifetime. Sometimes it's just because we can't find you. We have to figure out where and when you'd be born, and that's always difficult. Sometimes, we don't even know *if* you've been reborn."  
  
Quatre purposely left out the main reason why they hadn't been with her every single time. The rest of the boys noticed it, but they decided not to interfere. After all, some things were better off left unsaid. At least for the time being.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Usagi nodded, accepting Quatre's answer. It seemed feasible enough. That is, if you ignored the fact that things like reincarnation shouldn't exist. But, Usagi realized that she had to look at things logically. She was remembering and seeing things she knew she had already seen and couldn't have possibly happened in her lifetime. And besides that, the guys had been nothing but truthful to her. Although..  
  
"Uh. Ok, I understand why I'm here and you're explaining things to me, but why are the other girls here?"  
  
Quatre scratched his head.  
  
//Oh, yeah, Q-man, we kinda forgot about that, didn't we?// Duo said.  
  
//I think the word that you would use, Maxwell, would be 'Duh'// Wufei said, sarcastically.  
  
//And why, pray tell, are you so sour, Wufei?// Duo asked.  
  
//If you hadn't noticed, Maxwell, our loves are in danger, and we really can't do anything about it at the moment.//  
  
The internal conversation was cut short when Usagi got tired of the silence. She knew, just knew, that there was something going on around her that she wasn't aware of.  
  
"Alright, guys. You know that I'm not stupid. I know that something's going on here that I'm not aware of. I don't appreciate the secretive crap. So stop hiding things from me."  
  
The boys looked at each other guiltily, making Usagi sure that she was right.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I? What are you guys hiding?"  
  
Sighing, Wufei decided to take up this question.  
  
"As you know, Usagi, my powers deal with telepathic abilities. When we were younger, we found that I was able to link our minds together so that we could talk amongst ourselves without alerting the so called outsiders. It was a great asset to us, but when we decided to try and make our numbers greater, we found that we couldn't. You see, basically, in order to make a link with other people, those people have to be completely open to each other. Meaning no secrets. It had never occurred to us that we never with held anything from each other. So needless to say, we were quite surprised that we couldn't include just anyone."  
  
".ok.?" Usagi nodded, silently asking Wufei to continue.  
  
"Later we all found that there were 4 others that we were able to include in our group. They were our fiancées who you now know as Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami. We kept nothing from each other at all and never had a reason to. Which is why they are here. They know, as well as you do, who Luna is. But without Luna, we cannot be linked yet. There are a number of things we cannot tell you without doing something damaging."  
  
"Ok, I can understand that. Now, who exactly is this Luna person?"  
  
"Luna was one of the people who trained us to use our abilities in our first lifetime. She has amazing powers, but over the years, she had forgotten how to use a number of them. When we knew her, she had the ability to change shape from a cat to a human, fantastic telepathic abilities, and a few others that I don't care to discuss right now. She is immortal and no matter how hard she often tries, she can't be killed. We're looking for her now, although, we have no idea where she could be or what form she may be in."  
  
"Right! Ok, well, let's wake the girls up and get started on looking for this Luna." Usagi got up, dusted off her pants, and started to walk off. The boys just sat there and looked at her as she paused and turned around to face them.  
  
"Uh..Two things: one, What does she look like and two, where the hell are we?"  
  
With a snort of laughter, Duo got up and shook his head as he headed over to Ami.  
  
"Same old Usagi."  
  
Everyone got up and headed towards their loves to wake them up.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Not too far off in an ill lit apartment, a room full of men sat around a table, seemingly having a meeting.  
  
"It's not too far off, is it sir?"  
  
"No, not too far off, indeed. Soon we'll all have what we want. Soon I'll have my Rabbit. Isn't that right, Kitty?"  
  
'Sir' gave a bark of laughter as he looked over towards the frightened looking woman who was bound and gagged in the corner of the room. Tears streamed down her face as she mentally berated herself. She was going to aid in killing that sweet little girl she knew so well, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She only hoped that Dee got to the Rabbit before this man got his grimy hands on her.  
  
//Don't worry, Mama. The Rabbit will be fine. I'll get to her in time.//  
  
Kitty almost breathed a sigh of relief when she caught Dee's thought. With a little bit of confidence, she decided to try and get some sleep. She knew she'd need it later.  
  
Dramatically, Kitty gave a violent shiver before her eyes rolled up into her head, making her look like she had fainted. She heard a snort of disgust from one of the men in the room and she almost smiled.  
  
"Damned woman fainted, sir. What should we do with her?"  
  
"Leave her there, We don't really need her at the moment. We'll make use of her later.."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Everyone can thank Kevin for making me get this thing out. Otherwise, I think I would have forgotten that I had it! 


	14. Debate and a Wailing Arrival

You know, it's really sad when you have to go back and reread everything that you've written because it's been such a long time since you've even thought about it. Heck, the only reason I'm writing this right now is because I can't sleep. Not to say that I was never going to continue this, but I can never find the right time or the right mood. So, here I am at 5:30 in the morning, sitting at the kitchen table, in the dark, on my laptop, trying to type as quietly as possible. Thus, the rambling. I'll probably cut this out later.

**Chapter 14**

An hour later, eleven people sat in the dining area of Minako's house. Four of those people stared open-mouthed at the blond odango'd girl shoving her face full of food. The other six just sat and smiled at the never-changing girl's antics.

Pushing a now empty plate away to rest with the other six she had finished off, Usagi realized what she had done.

"Oh my god! Did I really eat all of that?" She hurriedly looked over to Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei, whose mouths were still open.

"I swear I've never eaten this much! I hardly ever eat! Why am I eating so much!" Usagi cried, suddenly panicking.

"Whoa, whoa Usa. Calm down. This is normal. You have to realize that all the energy that has been spent 'remembering things' have to be replenished. That's usually done by eating what you've spent. Pretty soon, you'll be tired because your body needs time to convert that food to energy." Duo explained. "Did that make sense, guys?"

"Somewhat, Duo. However, Makoto, Minako, Rei and I also spent a great amount of energy 'remembering'. We haven't eaten that much." Ami replied.

Duo scratched his head and grinned.

"True, but Usagi's eating is pretty normal for her. She's always been a glutton."

"Glutton. That's a pretty big word. Duo, since when have you started using large words?"

"Waddaya mean by that, Wu-man? I use large words all the time!"

"Um... Guys?"

"If, by large words, you mean that you say 'large' and 'words' in sentences together all the time, I'll give you that."

"Wait a minute! Did you just call me a glutton?"

"Guys?"

"Well, I didn't mean it in a bad way, Usa. And I'm not stupid, Wufei!"

"I didn't say that, but if the shoe fits..."

"Are you calling me fat, Duo?"

"HEY GUYS! Give it a rest! We have more important things. You know, like Luna!" Quatre yelled, panting and slightly red in the face.

Usagi blushed, Duo smiled sheepishly, and even Wufei had the grace to look embarrassed. Sitting down, they all became quiet, trying to think of a good way to start searching for Luna.

Over the next hour, everyone brought up ideas, only quickly to be shot down. Tempers and anxieties were starting to rise, the room's atmosphere quickly becoming uncomfortable. Voices were raised and people got up from their seats. There was pacing and those that had stayed in their seats had begun to rock softly. There were even a few tears. Unable to stand it, Usagi yawned loudly, bringing everyone to a halt. She glanced around, as if surprised that she had yawned.

"I'm sorry! Wow, I guess Duo was right about that energy thing. Maybe I should go take a nap." Usagi said, with a slight smile.

"Actually, I should have thought of it earlier. You girls have been through a lot today. After the meal, we really should have insisted that you got some rest before our debate. The resting should be good for you, so we'll continue mapping out our plans to find Luna later, ok?" Quatre said and got up so he could help Rei out of her seat.

Usagi had only taken a few steps towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms when there was a sudden bright light. It was so bright, that everyone in the room was momentarily blinded. Right after the light began, Usagi became aware of a sound. It started off small and far away, but it quickly became louder and closer. Usagi wondered why it sounded so familiar, and when she figured it out, her eyes became large and she quickly looked up. Only by then, it was too late.

**"Waaaaaaaaaaa!" **

Dee wailed as she made her decent. She really hated traveling like this. It wasn't something that she was used to, so she always managed to muck something up and land in the most oddest of places. Every time Dee traveled like this, she always swore she was never going to do this again. When all this was done and finished, she was going to make sure that her Mama knew she was never traveling like this again. It was going to be the good old fashioned way from now on.

Dee's internal ranting was cut short as she landed on something somewhat soft. She blinked and looked down on what she landed on. And stared. And blinked. And stared some more. Really, she couldn't believe the good luck she was having. She had actually landed on the person she was looking for in the first place. She jumped up, pulled the girl up and immediately started babbling ... er, talking.

"Wow, you have no idea how lucky we must be. I can't believe I found you on the first try. Usually I have to try that darn transporting thing over and over again before I finally figure out where I'm going. But, well, here I am! And there you are! Wow, Rabbit, I'm just so happy you're here, and I bet Mama will be happy, too, cause now we'll all be saved, or something like that. Mama really didn't explain the whole thing to me, just told me to come find you and give you..." Dee trailed off, pausing to get a breath.

"Diana?" Artemis said softly, as if hardly believing his eyes.

Dee's head turned, finally taking in the rest of the people in the room, and her own eyes widened.

"Papa? Papa, where have you been?"

**End Chapter **

Ok, that's all I'm gonna write right now. I'm still recovering from surgery, so while I have insomnia, I suppose it's a good idea to try and get some sleep, rest, whatever. Night all


End file.
